Grado muggle
by Sissy Dunoff
Summary: UUUUUUUUUUUU DESPUES DE DOS AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR AL FIN LO HICE ! LEEANLA! MUGGLES EN HOGWARTS?¿?¿? HERMIONE ES NOVIA DE........ Y QUE PASARA CON GINNY Y HARRY.. VOLDEMORT DERROTADO, HA MUERTOOOOO UUUUUUUUU R
1. La nueva familia

Chapter 1

La nueva familia

Tras haber triunfado la ODF en la guerra contra Voldemort quedaron terriblemente débiles, pero a Harry eso no le importaba ya que estaba mas que feliz de pensar que ya no vivirá con los Dursley ya que los Weasley lo adoptaron, lo malo era que Ron estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos ya que se entero de que Hermione se fue a Bulgaria con Krum y no los dejo de maldecir en todas las vacaciones.

Llegando a King´s Cross, Harry se sentía dichoso de que por fin volvía Hogwarts a cursar su ultimo año y de que se encontraran con Hermione en la estación.

Ya en el Anden 9 ¾ Ron buscaba desesperado por toda la estación a ver si encontraba una melena muy grande y shuby (enmarañada) pero nada solo veía melenas largas, lacias, chinas y sedosas (últimamente Ron tenia cierta obsesión por las melenas bien cuidadas).

Desilusionado no le quedo de otra que subir al tren, buscando compartimiento con Harry , notaba que estaban todos ocupados excepto por uno que lo ocupaba por una chica de pelo precioso, ondulado, brilloso y sedoso que le iba muy bien con su tez aperlada. Ron y Harry juraban y perjuraban que esa chica de seguro era nueva y que acababa de llegar.

—¿Están ocupados los asientos?— dijo Harry

—No—contesto una voz muy familiar para los chicos.

—¿Hermione?—pregunto Ron dudoso.

—Perdón no les reconocí la voz—dijo la castaña—les ha cambiado mucho —

—Y que tu no cambiaste mucho—dijo Ron u poco enojado

—¿Y como les fue en el verano?—pregunto ella ignorando el comentario de Ron.

—Pues mira Harry vive ahora con nosotros, ah pero ahora recuerdo tu no sabias puesto que no escribiste y como veo a ti te fue muy bien con tu "VICKY"— espeto Ron de una manera ofensiva y con un dejo de tomo dolido en su voz quien sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de ira al pensar que su cambio radical fue de seguro por Viktor.

—Ron no se por que te pones así dime ¿qué te pasa?—dijo Hermione en un tono imperativo.

—Pues como te dije antes "si no lo sabes, no te lo diré"—contesto Ron al mismo momento que volteaba a ver ala ventana.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de duda a Harry quien solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

—Por favor Ron, no me gusta estar así eres uno de mis mejores amigos, por favor dime lo que te sucede! Y voltea a verme cuando te hablo—dijo Hermione en un tono dulce pero lo ultimo ya lo dijo un poco alterada.

Harry al ver como iban tomando curso las cosas, quería zafarse, así que al ver pasar a Ginny dijo:

—Creo que iré con Ginny a conversar—dijo Harry en tono de excusa.

—¿Qué?—contesto Ron algo irritado.

—En donde le hagas algo Potter, recuerda que es mi hermana pequeña—dijo Ron pensando (maldito pervertido, sera mi mejor amigo pero no le quita que sea hombre ��)

—Ay Ron como crees que le haria algo, si yo solo la veo como una amiga(o eso creo)—dijo Harry dubitativo.

—Ay si Ron calma, Ginny ya no es una niña ya tiene 16 años ya es toda una mujer—dijo Hermione volteando los ojos a Harry.

Harry solo se puso colorado pensando en lo bonita que se había puesto Ginny en las vacaciones.

—Aparte Ron, tu hermana no le gusta Harry, acuérdate que esta con...—en eso Hermione se tapo la boca.

—¿Con quien?—dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si Mione ¿Con quien esta?—dijo Harry algo dolido por lo que Hermione había dicho.

—Con nadie, ahora vete a hablar con ella Harry, acuerdate que te ibas a ir—dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.

En eso Harry sale corriendo.

—Bueno ¿En que estábamos?—dijo Hermione queriendo regresar al temma.

—Tu y yo ni siquiera estábamos hablando—dijo Ron agresivamente viendo por el hueco en el que Harry había salido.

—Ya Ron, deja de portarte como un niño—dijo hoscamente Hermione.

—Ah! Pues vete con tu Vicky el si que ya es todo un hombre o no HER-MIO-NINY—dijo esto haciendo mofa de cómo la llamaba Krum.

En eso Hermione se para y levanta la mano dispuesta a abofetear a Ron cuando repentinamente este le agarra la mano y la atrae hacia si muy cerca de su cara, sintiendo su aliento.

—Es solo que no me gusta—diciendo esto soltó a Hermione y salió del compartimiento.

Hermione se quedo ahí parada confusa sin saber que hacer


	2. La sorpresa del curso

LA SORPRESA DEL CURSO

El camino de regreso a Hogwarts fue el peor que Harry ha tenido en su vida, ya que la tensión reinaba en el ambiente y Ron y Hermione solo se dirigían miradas frías e indiferentes.

Ron y Hermione sentían que las cabezas les iba a explotar ya que sus pensamientos no los dejaban en paz:

_¿Por qué dijo eso?¿a que se refería con eso?—_pensó Hermione.

_¿Por qué dije eso? Yo no quiero a Hermione ¿ o si?_—pensó Ron.

Sin que lo notaran ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y ellos seguían sin cambiarse. Al ver la estación Hermione grita:

—¡ OH! Dios hemos perdido la noción del tiempo.—

Rápidamente Hermione saco su uniforme del baúl seguida por los chicos, pero Hermione al deslizar la puerta vio que todos los estudiantes se arremolinaban en el pasillo y por mas que lucharan no lograrían llegar a los baños.

—Creo que nos tendremos que cambiar aquí—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Ja! Claro que no, tenemos que salir de aquí a como de lugar—dijo la castaña

Al querer deslizar la puerta de nuevo para que de perdido llagara a un compartimiento solo, Hermione vio que la puerta no podía abrirse si no hasta que salieran los estudiantes y cuando eso pase el tren seguiría su camino.

—Hmmm. Creo que nos tendremos que cambiar aquí—dijo la chica un poco avergonzada

—Pero si se atreven a mirar juro que de esta noche no pasan—dijo Hermione en tono amenazante

—Así que voltéense ¡Ya!—gritó la chica.

Ron y Harry rápidamente se voltearon, pero con lo que no contaba Hermione era que la ventana refleja todo. Como de costumbre Harry tenia que quitarse los lentes para cambiarse pero Ron no, y el si que alcanzaba apreciar el reflejo mas que bien.

—Que hermosa espalda y esas curvas, NO en que estoy pensando ¡PARA!—pensó, pero lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Que?—pregunto Harry.

—Ahm... Nada, nada, es que me imagine que ya no había elfos domésticos que nos hicieran de comer, si eso—dijo Ron en un tono poco convencible.

—Ah! Ok lo que tu digas—dijo Harry no muy convencido.

—Ya pueden voltear—dijo Hermione.

Rápidamente los chicos se apresuraron a guardar su ropa en los baúles y salir del expreso. Al salir vieron que ya no había ningún carruaje, solamente un bote de los que seguro a Hagrid le sobro.

—Mmm, creo que nos tendremos que ir en bote—dijo Ron

—Pues si ya que—dijo Hermione tomando los remos.

El camino fue muy callado y húmedo ya que llovía a torrenciales lo cual hizo que el pelo de Hermione se enmarañara de nuevo.

Corrieron por la escalinata de mármol y llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que Dumbledore dijera su discurso ya que todavía se escuchaban los gritos del sombrero seleccionador, pero lo que hizo que los chicos se detuvieran en la puerta del Gran Comedor fue que había como unos 60 estudiantes mas o menos de unos 17 años.

Al abrir la puerta, todos los estudiantes y maestros se quedaron en un inmenso silencio y voltearon a verlos, Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron a su mesa y se sentaron rápidamente mientras, McGonagall seguía nombrando estudiantes.

Al terminar la selección seguía el discurso de todos los años de Dumbledore:

—Este va a ser un año muy especial sobre todo para los de 7mo, ya que detrás de esa puerta—señalo a la puerta principal del Gran Comedor—se encuentran 63 estudiantes muggles que por este año cursaran aquí con nosotros—un gran tumulto se disparo entre los estudiantes, Dumbledore prosiguió—se que se preguntaran si acaso sabrán de magia? Pues no, no saben, y es por eso que vienen aquí a aprender pero al final del año una buena dosis de desmemorizador va a ser que crean que todo fue un sueño pero les dejara la enseñanza y la duda de que existe otro mundo, por cierto para los de primero queda estrictamente prohibido ir al bosque encantad, disfruten su año y ahora un fuerte aplauso para sus nuevos compañeros—una larga fila de estudiantes entro por la puerta mirando hacia el techo con gran curiosidad.

Harry y Ron empezaron a cuchichiar y lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Hermione fue:

—Realmente todas las chicas son muy guapas—dijo Harry

—Si ya necesitábamos chicas guapas en este colegio, mira que melenas—dijo el pelirrojo

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

—Mmm..pues los muchachos no se quedan atrás—dijo la castaña con tono retador

—OH! Si, lo dices por ese que se parece mucho a tu VIKY—dijo el ojiazul desafiantemente

Pero donde Hermione iba a estallar en contra de Ron se escucho el tintineo de una copa de cristal.

—Bueno como ya les comente habrán estudiantes nuevos en el colegio, estos estarán en su propia casa que se llamara—dijo Dumbledore

En eso lo interrumpe Malfoy y grita—Casa MUDBLOOD—dijo despectivamente.

Unas risas sonoras de Slytherin se dejaron escuchar por todo el comedor

Dumbledore dice otra vez—Como les iba diciendo la nueva casa se llamara Leprestone.

—Le-pres-tone—silabeo Ron con cara de ¿qué es eso?

—En serio Ron no pones atención en Historia de la Magia—dijo Hermione a lo que el negó con la cabeza

—El fue uno de los primeros magos que estableció relaciones entre muggles y magos—dijo Hermione

Pero la voz de Dumbledore los interrumpió de nuevo.

—Bueno espero que a como se vayan confraternizando, ustedes—y señalo las cuatro mesas—ayudaran a nuestros visitantes.

—Dicho esto demos comienzo a nuestro gran banquete. OH! Si, casi lo olvidaba—y con un movimiento de la varita apareció otra mesa, mas chica que las demás, y en el decorado se agregaron unas banderas fiuscia con amarillo y con un delfín.

—Así esta mejor—dijo Dumbledore mientras los jóvenes corrieron a su mesa con cara de incredulidad.

Mientras Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny hablaban y comían animadamente.


	3. ¿RON?

Gracias por los reviews, dejen mas para poder seguir.

Leprestone yo lo invente.

Esta historia es mia solo los personajes son de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 3

"El doble"

El regreso a la sala común fue demasiado raro, porque muchas niñas nuevas se les quedaban mirando, pero lo que Hermione no sabia es que si estaban viendo a Ron y a Harry o a la pierna de pollo que Ron llevaba en la mano.

—Ron, ¿Por qué todavía llevas una pierna de pollo en la mano?—dijo Hermione.

—¿Por qué? ¿ Algún problema?—dijo el muchacho dándole un gran mordisco a la pierna.

—Que sucio eres!—dijo Hermione enojada.

Pero Harry los interrumpió antes de empezar la discusión

—Apenas es el primer día y ya se han peleado dos veces ¡BASTA!—grito el ojiverde.

—Por cierto Ron, no has visto que muchas "señoritas"—dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en esa palabra—se te quedan viendo—dijo Harry con cizaña.

—Harry, por favor, a ti tambien, ¿qué no ves?— dijo Ginny con un dejo de preocupación mal disimulada.

—Ah! por cierto Ginny, agarrate de la mano con Harry, para que esos macuarritos crean que eres su novia, no quiero que se te acerquen, y tu Harry no te quejes que veo que te gusta mi hermana , a si que no te hagas el sufrido— dijo Ron en tono de orden.

Y diciendo esto Harry y Ginny se ruborizaron y sin discutir a Ron lo obedecieron.

Felices Harry y Ginny se adelantaron dejando a ron y Hermione atrás.

Al entrar a la sala común se sentaron en le sofá de enfrente de la chimenea y ahí se quedaron pensativos, hasta que poco a poco se fue vaciando la sala y se quedaron solos los dos. Después de un tiempo Hermione seguía despierta y pensativa en el sillón mientras Ron ya roncaba en el suelo, de repente Ron se levanta y al despedirse de Hermione esta le hace una pregunta antes de que empiece a subir las escaleras:

—¿ Por que me dijiste eso?—dijo Hermione dudando.

—¿Qué?—dijo el pelirrojo confundido.

—Lo de que no te gusta Víctor.—dijo ella.

—Mmm, nose creo que fue mi impulso—dijo el ruborizándose.

—¿Tu impulso?¿ Pero de que?—dijo ella.

—Pues de que no me gusta el, ni nadie que se te acerque!—dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos para no ver la expresión de Hermione.

—¿ Que nadie se me acerque?— dijo ella tartamudeando—¿Pero porque? — dijo ella.

—Porque no me gustaría saber que te hirieron—dijo el chico.

—Pero solo soy tu amiga, o bueno tu me aborreces—dijo algo triste ella.

—Claro que no te aborrezco, no te has dado cuenta, te quiero, mas que una amiga, mas que todo, Te Quiero— dijo un muy rojo Ron.

—¡¿QUÉ!—grito Hermione.

—Mmm, que te quiero como una MEJOR AMIGA...—dijo el subiendo rápido y cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

Hermione se fue lentamente a su cuarto pensando en lo que Ron dijo.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto y se puso los lentes, pero vio que Ron no estaba y pues se vistió y se fue abajo al Gran Comedor dispuesto a desayunar. Por la escalera de mármol vio a Ron y rápido fue por el y le pregunto:

—¿ Hey Ron como te fue ayer con Hermione? Escuche gritos, sabes son muy aturdidores—dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Pero al ver la cara del chico se quedo estupefacto, era igualito a Ron en complexión, estatura y pelo pero de la cara no mas no.

Aquí les dejo con la duda si quieren saber mas dejen reviews. כֿ.כֿ( hermana Weasley menor) jijijijijijijij. lol (hermana Weasley mayor)


	4. Los celos no son buenos amigos

Halou! Gracias por todos los reviews(sigan poniendo mas!)y aquí paso algo muy misterioso(¬¬)ME JAQUEARON, alguien se metió en mi cuenta y me dejo un REVIEW. Que mal yo lose, pero bueno ya basta y aquí les dejo unas cuantas preguntitas:

No se sienten impotentes cuando en la película Harry sale con los ojos AZULES y el pelo CASTAÑO?

Y Ron con ojos verdes?

Y Hermione con el pelo demasiado mas cuidado que a como te lo describen en el libro?

Contéstenme con la verdad

¿Quien se les hace mas lindo, adorable y guapo : Ronald Weasley o Rupert Grint?( no son lo mismo) OO . Y ¿Por qué?

CONTESTEN!

Ahora sigo con la maravillosa historia de nuestra autoría. UUUUUUUUUUU

Chapter 4

Los celos no son buenos amigos 

—Perdón—se disculpo Harry—lo siento es que te confundí.

—No hay problema ya estoy acostumbrado a que me confundan con un tal Weasley—dijo el chico con tono resignado.

De repente Harry oyo que en la escalinata Ron le hablaba.

—Hey, Harry porque te fuiste sin mi—dijo Ron

—Ah con que tu eres Weasley—dijo el otro chico

—Si soy yo y ¿tu?—dijo Ron

—Nadie— y se fue corriendo.

—Quien es ese?—pregunto Ron

—Mmm, un chico que se parece demasiado a ti y dice ser confundido contigo muchas veces al día—dijo Harry

—Ah—dijo el pelirrojo sin captarla(como siempre, dah)—y porque te fuiste sin mi ¿eh?—dijo Ron.

—Pense que te habias bajado al no verte en tu cama y baje para buscarte pero te confundi con ese chico—dijo Harry.

—Ja! Hasta mi mejor amigo me confunde—dijo Ron haciendo como si llorara.

—Mmm, como sea para que me buscabas?–dijo Ron

—Ah! Si eso, para preguntarte como te fue con Hermione ayer en la noche, de veras que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el cuarto—dijo Harry.

Ron le fue contando a Harry hacia el trayecto al Gran comedor hasta que termino y Harry le pregunto:

—Ron, quieres a Hermione ¿verdad?—dijo el ojiverde

—Pues si—dijo Ron resignado

—Pues hay que hacer algo, porque se nota que Hermione babea también por ti—dijo Harry

—Ay, no digas payasadas, Harry—dijo Ron.

Al entrar al Gran comedor Ron se quedo boquiabierta.

—¿Quién es ese?—dijo Ron aventando su mochila dándole en el estomago a uno de 1ero.

—Es el chico con el que te confundí, te acuerdas—dijo Harry

—Ah, si, nomás falta que Hermione también me haya confundido—dijo Ron furioso

—Y tu que crees que haga con el—dijo Harry

—Pues no se, pero lo vamos a averiguar, vamos—dijo el pelirrojo jalando a Harry por el brazo.

—Hola Hermione—dijo Ron abrazandola y dándole un beso en la mejilla(oO)—nos presentas.

—Oh! Si, Michael el es Harry y el es Ron, Harry, Ron el es Michael—dijo Hermione

—Hola!—dijo Michael extendiendo la mano, la cual Ron rechazo

—Hola! Como de seguro ya sabes Harry y yo somos los **mejores amigos** de Hermione así que la necesitamos—dijo Ron jalando a Hermione por el brazo.

—¿Qué haces?—le dijo Hermione a Ron

—Pues no que salias con "VIKY"—dijo un muy alterado Ron

—Pues si, pero solo estaba hablando con el, y aparte no eres nadie para impedirmelo —dijo la castaña casi susurrando para que nadie la oyera.

—Pues, si qui...—en eso Ron fue interrumpido por su hermana

—Hermione ven es algo importante—dijo la pelirroja

—Si ya voy—grita Hermione—SUÉLTAME—le dijo a Ron

Mientras que Ron caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor con expresión sombria dos chicas se aproximaron.

—Hola!—dijo una chica de cabello rubio con extensiones azules, tez tostada y de grandes ojos grises.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo otra de cabello gris, blanca palida y con ojos violeta.

Ron al ver lo bella que era la primera se puso colorado, colorado.

—Hola—titubio Ron

—Me llamo Ron ¿ y tu?—dijo Ron mirando a la primera

Al ver esto Hermione le dice a Ginny:

—Vamos a otro lado ¿quieres?—

—Me llamo Zue—dijo ella mientras la otra chica se fue ya que la ignoraron

Ron y Zue se fueron al gran comedor hablando

—Haber Ginny que me ibas a decir —dijo Hermione con un tono de voz cansado

—Esque...—dudo Ginny

—Haber, dime si me vas a decir—dijo Hermione desesperada.

Los deje en intriga otra vez...Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¬¬

Bueno aqui les va algunos datos que se que les gustaria saber.

Zue es muggle

Delgada, bonita y de buen carácter asi que no la odien ...bueno si un poco, porque sera rival de Hermione..

**Prox capitulo**:

¿Qué le querrá decir Ginny a Hermione?

¿ Tendrá algo que ver el niño que vivio?

¿Qué confesara Hermione a Ginny?

Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo. Mwajamwajamwaja o

Cuídense


	5. ¿Que que?

-Andale que me querias decir- decia una Hermione preocupada que miraba insistentemente hacia donde Ron estaba acompañado de

una chica que ella nunca habia visto antes.

-Podrias ponerme atencion, y dejar de ver hacia donde esta el estupido de mi hermano- dijo Ginny algo molesta.

-Yo no estoy viendo a tu hermano- contesto indignada Herm.

- aja... Bueno como te iba diciendo.. no se que hacer Hermy.. el me gusta pero no puedo volver a caer en lo mismo,

tengo miedo a salir herida de nuevo- dijo Ginny mas para ella que para decirselo a Hermione.

- Que te puedo decir yo Ginny, ya vez que yo estoy igual o peor- dijo mirando al punto donde estaba Ron antes

- Ay! Hermione si lo dices por Viktor se nota a leguas que el esta muerto contigo

- ¿Viktor?

- Pues de quien mas hablas - dijo Ginny volteando los ojos

- A si de Viktor pues de quien mas, tu hermano o que - dijo tratabdo de ocnvencera Ginny sin darse cuenta que se queria

convencer mas a ella misma.

- Bueno nos vemos luego Gin, voy a clase, mi primer dia con Muggles - dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Suerte y porfavor aleja a todas esas gatas de mi Ha... nada . Adios- dijo Ginny (que tonta ginevra, de nuevo a abrir la bocota de mas)

- Adios- dijo Herm mientras veia a Ginny golpeandose con el puño la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el aula de Pociones...

- Hey Harry, que piensas de la restriccion de vuelo en horario libre... Una locura man- dijo un indignado Ron

- Ron, que tu no puedas volar porque te castigo Mcgonagall no quiere decir que todos estemos castigados-

- Pero eres mi amigo, deberias de ser solidario y estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas...aparte te estoy prestando a

mi hermana... de una forma deberias de agradecerme- dijo un Ron alterardo

- Agradecerte de que, que me hagas las cosas mas dificiles, no ves que me mata estar cerca de ella solo jugando- dijo un muy triste Harry

- Perdon amigo no quise molestarte- dijo Ron apenado

- Bueno pasando de otra cosa, porque trastate asi a Hermy con lo de su amigo Michael- dijo Harry

- No la trate de una forma distinta a como siempre la trato, ella deberia de ser menos...

-Menos que Ronald!!! Anda di lo que piensas de miii dilo yaaaaa!!!!!!!!!- dijo Hermy enojada

- Que debereias de ser menos coqueta y tonta esooo, me cansa que te portes como otra y que le coquetees a todos menos a...- en eso no pudo terminar

por que la mano de Hermione se atraveso y lo cacheteo.

Hermione se fue corriendo y llorando por la pena de haberse peleado con el en frente de todos y por las palabras crueles que le habia dicho.

- Te pasaste Ron- dijo Harry

- Me pase, me pase pero si ella es la que me saca de quicio - dijo un ofuscado Ron...

Mientras tanto en el jardin...

- Tiene razon Ron, deberia de dejar de ser diferente- lloraba Hermy.

En eso una mano pecosa le toca el hombro...

- Ron si vienes a pedir perdon solo quiero decirte que...- en eso voltea y dice

- Tu no eres Ron...

En el comedor...

- Gran pedazo de bestia que se hace llamar mi hermano, ¿Que diablos le hiciste???- dijo una enojada Ginny

- ¿argh bienggg??- dijo Ron con la boca llena

- Habla bien y sin comida!!! Pues a quien? todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar- Pues a Hermione!!!

estaba muy mal por tu culpa pero ... mmm ya esta mejor, esta con ...

En el jardin antes...

- Michael que haces aqui- dijo sorprendida Hermione

- Pues te segui vi que estabas triste y vine a ver si necesitabas algo- dijo Michael muy rojo

- No, gracias eres muy a amable- y le hizo espacio para que se sentara con ella.

En el comedor...

- Como que con Michael!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como se te ocurre dejarla con ESE!!!! estas tonta????- dijo Ron tan alterado que todos

los que estaban comiendo voltearon a verlo.

- No le hables asi, Ron- dijo Harry

- No te metas Potter que esto no es asunto tuyo- dijo Ron

- Dejalo Harry se pone asi porque, no supo valorar lo que tenia en frente de su gran nariz!!!! se desquita conmigo por lo

tonto que se siente!!! Ya me voy... - dijo Ginny muy ofendida por lo que dijo Ron.

En eso Ron sale corriendo del comedor a buscar a Hermione de repente ve algo que sus ojos no podian creer...


End file.
